gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto IV
Los Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto IV, como su nombre lo indica, són los Easter Eggs (Huevos de pascua) o secretos que han aparecido en dicho juego. A continuación se mostrarán una lista de dichos Easter Eggs. El corazón de LC .]] Si vuelas en helicóptero a la estatua de la felicidad y aterrizas sobre la estatua, baja las escaleras y encontrarás un pasadizo que dice "No Hidden Content Here", pero si entras al cuarto verás una escalera, la subes y llegas arriba, verás un gran corazon latiente en la estatua. Gente Si le disparas a la gente a veces dicen: This place is worst than Vice City; En español: Este sitio es peor que Vice City. La ropa de Claude vestido igual que Claude]] Niko Bellic, puede vestirse con la misma ropa que Claude de GTA 3. La ropa se encuentra en la casa de Playboy X, despues de que el te la deje prestada. Cluck Norris Al entrar en cualquier Cluckin' Bell de Liberty City, y te podrás encontrar con un estante con un muñequito de Cluck Norris tras un cristal. Un clarísimo guiño al veterano actor Chuck Norris. OG Loc En casa de Niko al sur de Bohan, si miras al suelo, apuntando con un Rifle de Francotirador, a los discos que están esparcidos en el suelo, podrás encontrarte con un disco de OG Loc. Hot Coffee Shop Cerca de la casa de Niko en el sur de Bohan justo cuando sales de esta, corre abajo del todo a la Derecha, y cuando llegues a la intersección, a la Derecha, y la segunda se encuentra una tienda que se llama 'Hot Coffee Shop'. Haciendo clara referencia al famoso Mod de San Andreas, Hot Coffee, el cual le costo grandes perdidas a Rockstar. Didier Sachs En la fachada de un edificio de Suffolk, en Algonquin, hay un logotipo de Didier Sachs, una tienda de ropa que salia en GTA: San Andreas. Referencias a otros GTAs .]] En la zona de Alderney podremos encontrar una casa al lado de un parque infantil, en el que se ve escrito los nombres de dos protagonistas de anteriores GTAs. Se trata de Claude, y de Tommy Vercetti. Sobre el nombre de Tommy esta lo siguiente: Remember Tommy: U R you are still my hero!. También, al terminar la misión Shadow de Little Jacob, en el edificio en que te encuentras, y en el muro antes de la escalera para bajar encontrarás más frases pintadas como: Victor; Never forget you / always remember you bro, RIP Claude, RIP Toni, Remember Tommy: U R you are still my hero!, Carl I love you RIP everyone miss you, o RIP Vic. Tambien el segundo trailer de GTA IV (Looking for that special someone), se ve una escena con Niko cubriendose tras una pared. En esta pared podemos ver un Artwork de El Burroy otos personaje de GTA 3, ademas de parte de la portada del mismo. Alrededor de esta pared se pueden ver más Artworks, como el de CJ , o la chica de Vice City, la conductora de Flash FM; Toni o el Nombre de King Courtney. Fruit Computers Se trata, nada más y nada menos, que de un guiño hacia la empresa Apple, y el PC es uno de sus Machintosh. Para verla, tán solo accede a la Internet del juego, y entrar en la web www.fruitcomputers.com. Terminator Una de las misiones que te encomienda Gerald McReary se titula I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle, En Español: Necesito tu ropa, tus botas y tu motocicleta. Que la película Terminator, este decia lo mismo al principio de la película a un motero que pasaba por ahi. 300 En La Casa de Niko en Broker, la cual comparte con Roman, hay un gran numero de libros, entre los que esta un libro llamado "Madness & Blasphemy: The Do's and Dont's". Un claro guiño a la película 300 en la que, en Inglés, se pronunciaba la frase "This is blasphemy! This is madness!". Mr.wong's En calles de Liberty City, te podrás encontrar con las furgonetas de reparto de Mr Wongs, la famosa lavanderia de GTA 3. 72 Is back En algunas partes de Liberty City existen carteles publicitarios de una serie que dicen 72 Is back la cual es una parodia a la serie de televisión 24, protagonizada por Kiefer Sutherland. Eyefind El sitio hace una referencia a Yahoo, el cual parodia, ya que también es un servidor y que tiene un cartel detrás de un quiosco del NYPD, al igual que este. Skin de Zombie .]] Para conseguirlo hay que superar el nivel 1 en el modo multijugador. Liberty Tree En la web del diario Liberty Tree. Hay una noticia en la cual se comenta que en toda Liberty City hay varios rumores sobre cosas misteriosas, como ser Cocodrilos en las alcantarillas, ciudades secretas, lagartos gigantes, criminales invisibles y perros que han sido vistos por toda la ciudad. Sin duda, un guiño hacia la todos los sitios webs y gran cantidad de personas que se dedicaban a investigar posibles Expedientes X en San Andreas. Carrito Abandonado En una ladera cerca del Francis International Airport se puede encontrar este cochecito abandonado y mientras que parece apenas otro pedazo de basura que estorba en el juego, es realmente mucho más siniestro que ése. Piensa en esto: ¿ has visto alguna ves a un niño en un juego de la saga GTA? No. De hecho, a excepción Mary-Beth Williams en Vice City Stories (quién no cuenta, porque ella aparece solamente en cutscenes)e incluso allí nunca incluso se es evidencia de niños en el mundo del GTA. Pequeña sorpresa En Vice City Stories habia unos anuncios de radio incesantes de una línea de ropa interior atractiva para las niñas. Y si usted busca a través de la Internet del juego se tropezará eventualmete con un link a www.littlelacysurprisepageant.com, anunciando que los fabricantes de la ropa interior han puesto en marcha un inmoral desfile de niñas. No hay nada espeluznante en el sitio, ni hace nada, porque el sitio ha sido substituido por un gran aviso de la LCPD diciendo que han registrado su IP apenas por mirarlo y ahora tienes un nivel de busqueda de cinco estrellas. Campo de Golf Cerca del boliche en Firefly Island, hay un campo de minigolf, en el que no se puede jugar, pero hay algo interesante en el; algunas maquetas son de edificios de Vice City y San Andreas, entre los reconocibles el Hotel Ocean View, el faro de Ocean Beach y uno de los molinos de viento que encontrábamos en las zonas deserticas de San Andreas. Guia www.whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com es una web site que aparece en email de Niko después de terminar todas las misiones del modo historia, pero se puede ir allí en cualquier momento antes, haciendolo con el Easter Egg mas util del juego; una ves conseguido el acceso al Internet del juego, apenas al escribir www.whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com, conseguirá el acceso a los mapas que detallan dónde encontrar cada salto unico; truco, paquete de salud y la ubicacion de cada una de las palomas. Image:Website.jpg|La guia de GTA IV Categoría:Easter Eggs